Eav
by scruffy2011
Summary: What did I do to deserve this. Why did this happen to me. I know what I did was wrong but I didnt think that it would turn out like this. God why did I do that.


**Preface**

**Edward squeezed me gently. "I'm here." He said as we came out of the forest and I looked back once more only to see that Jacob had disappeared already.**

**I drew in a deep breath.**

**That was true Edward was here, with his arms around me.**

**I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side.**

**Chapter 1**

**Come Back**

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT INTO THIS HOUSE AT ONCE." Charlie said as soon as he saw us. "AND YOU, GET OUT OF HERE NOW."**

**"Dad don't be so mean."**

**"It's okay Bell I'll see you later." With that said Edward gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and was gone.**

**As soon as I got in the door I knew what was going to happen.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY."**

**"First of all Dad I am not a young lady and I was out on a walk with Edward so we could talk things over okay." and right then I knew I saw a surge of pain drift through him.**

**"Okay well just get up stairs right now and we will talk about your punishment later." I could sense that he was starting to calm down.**

**"Okay Dad, I love you."**

**Quickly I darted up the stairs and into my room.**

**"So how bad." Edward said sitting in the middle of my bed.**

**"I'm not sure exactly but we need to get the bike out of here before he notices."**

**"Already taken care of."**

**"Thanks." **

**Why did he have to be so perfect it's like he is always one step ahead of the world.**

**"So are you ready for the English exam?"**

**"Ugh I totally for got." Great now I have to worry about that too.**

**"Why don't you get some rest it'll probably be a long day tomorrow."**

**"Okay but promise that you will stay."**

**"I promise."**

**With his promise I crawled under my quilt and soon I heard a beautiful humming in my ear as if it was a lullaby when it was my song.**

**I woke up to find this beautiful person lying next to me.**

**"Your still here."**

**"Of course."**

**He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to my forehead sending a million sparks through me.**

**"You should get ready."**

**"And you should probably leave and get changed." I insisted. "We don't need Charley seeing you come out of my room."**

**"See you later." He kissed my forehead once more and dissapeard.**

**I hurried to get ready for school because I needed to be early to cram in some quick studying before the English exam.**

**"Where's the fire?" Charley asked as soon as I reached the kitchen.**

**"Need to do some last minute studying."**

**I scarfed down a bowl of cereal as fast as my humanly body could.**

**"Bella."**

**"Yeah Dad?"**

**"Don't forget we still need to have at talk later." His voice stern**

**Shoot that's right**

**"Kay Dad see you later."**

**I looked out the window and just as I suspected there was the silver Volvo. I ran out the door as fast as I could and jumped in well Edward held the door open for me. **

**"Ready?" He answered gleaming**

**"Yeah." was all I could mutter .**

**The day seemed to go by really fast, like it was just wanting to hurry up, and get to my torture. Until lunch.**

**I went to lunch expecting it to be the same as it always was with me, Edward, and Alice when I noticed this very familiar but strange person sitting at my table. I walked over slowly trying to be cautious when all of his features seemed more familiar.**

**"Japer what are you doing here?'**

**"Oh hey Bella," he answered smiling at me but I could still see the caution in his eyes. "I suppose to stay with you till the end of the day."**

**Suddenly I relized that there were two empy seats and my angel was missing.**

**"Where's Edward and Alice."**

**"They had to go hunting."**

**"Why didnt Edward tell me earlier?"**

**"Cause he didnt want you to have to worry."**

**"Why would I have to worry?"**

**"Cause you always seem to worry when he goes away."**

**I could tell that he was lying but I let it drop for right now.**

**The rest of lunch was pretty quiety beside our small talk every once in a while.**

**"Well I have to go to class see you later Jasper." I said as a walked towards the door.**

**"Actually I'm going to be with you all day."**

**"You really dont have to do that Jasper."**

**"But I do." He said as he met my pace.**

**I gave a slight moan and decided to go with it.**

**The rest of the day was a little weird with everyone constantly asking why Jasper was here when he gradiuated last year, but i couldnt answer them cause I honestly didnt know the answer myself.**

**When the last bell rang I had some questions myself.**

**"Why do you need to watch me Jasper?" I asked curiously**

**"To make sure you dont do anything stupid."**

**"I can tell your lying to me so tell me the real reason please."**

**With that he gave a slight sigh and I could tell that I had won.**

**"Victoria is back and we have to make sure that she doesnt get anywhere near you." He said watching me cautously.**

**"Vic..Victoria." **


End file.
